Papa Xander: A Watcher's Worst Nightmare
by Duchess67
Summary: Xander is a full fledged Watcher, with all the pros and cons that go with the position.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Charmed. This is just for fun and I hope you all enjoy it. :)

The frantic Watcher ran outside the African village and screamed at the top of his lungs as he stared up into the night sky, "Leo!"

The blue/white lights of the White Lighter materialized by the young man's side. "What's wrong, Xander?"

He didn't waste any time in grabbing the man's arm, "It's Libah, she's hurt bad. I don't think Slayer healing is gonna pull her through this one." The one eyed man ran the fingers of his free hand through his hair, agitated, while he led the angel at a fast pace back to the hut where his young charge lay dying. "You gotta help her, man. Please? I'll do anything!"

Unsure which girl was which from name only, having only met them once before, Leo followed. As the two drew near, Leo saw several Slayers standing guard, most of them had tears in their eyes or openly wept, their sobs low and quiet, but still audible.

As he entered the small dwelling, Leo gasped in shock and sympathy at the tiny form lying on the bedroll. He fell to his knees and his hovering hands started to glow over the gaping wound as he asked, "What happened? I thought she was too young for you to allow her to fight, Xander?"

The younger man snarled, "She is! We got ambushed by flekek demons while coming in from the fields at twilight. I told her to run for the village and stay there, but when one of them was right on top of me, Laibah decided the rules didn't matter anymore. I fended it off, knocking it right into her path." His voice was full of self loathing as he remembered the horrible sight of the monster stabbing his youngest slayer through the body and throwing her to the side like a rag doll.

Leo concentrated on healing the mortal wound and said nothing at the moment because he knew from past experience the young man needed to work things out before he'd even think about listening to advice.

Xander went down on his knees by the small girl's head and gently ran his fingers lightly over her face. The look on his own a mix of anger, worry and love. "You weren't supposed to be there, munchkin! I know how much your upbringing before I got you colors your judgment, thinking I'm more important than you are, but I thought I'd finally pounded the rules through your stubborn little head, Laibah. No fighting until you're at least sixteen!"

Leo finished and sighed with relief at his success.

The olive skinned girl opened her eyes and smiled before speaking in the high pitched, yet cajoling tone only five year olds have mastered, "But you were in danger, Papa. I could not let you die or I would be lost again. You do not want me to be lost, do you, Papa?"

She batted her big dark eyes and Xander's anger melted away as if it had never been. He scooped her up in his arms and buried his face in her little neck and sobbed with relief. When he could speak again he gasped, "No, I don't, not ever! Laibah, if you died I couldn't bear it, none of us could."

One by one, the child's sister slayers all came in and touched the girl on the hand, arm, or head and expressed their gratitude for the fact she was whole and well.

Finally able to sit properly with the girl on his lap, Xander admonished the child. "What do you say?"

The black haired, black eyed cherub smiled beautifully up at the angel still by their side, "Thank you, Uncle Leo."

He grinned back, even though he knew he was falling for the same routine that had just undone Xander. "You're welcome, Laibah."

"Yes, thank you Leo. This means more to me than I can ever say!" Xander's voice is low, but fervent, his arms still tight around his little girl.

Leo raises a hand as if to wave that away, "Shall I tell Victor he can still expect you all for dinner this Sunday? He's been looking forward to it for weeks!" Leo chuckled at the remembered antics of his father-in-law in trying to prepare for being invaded by nearly half a dozen slayers and their appetites.

"Oh god, when Dad made that invitation there were fewer of us at the time." He made a face, "Would you ask him if he can handle nine Slayers and if it's a money issue, the Council will definitely reimburse him? Depending on his answer, would Paige be available to help orb us over?"

\- - + - -

In the end, Piper had suggested to their Dad that he entertain her little brother's extended family at the manor, since they had far more room.

Leo snickered, pitying any demon that was stupid enough to interrupt this particular family dinner.

The End (for now)


End file.
